Not Long At All
by tiloola
Summary: So Jareth is above-ground, and putting sarah in a difficult position. But soon, he gets himself involved in stupid and dangerous ways of above-ground i am soo terrible at summaries *sighs*


'_You have no power over me,' Sarah said, staring at him, her face devoid of emotion._

_It wasn't the words that pained Jareth, but her face, a face he so wished to see the passion he felt for her reflect in her eyes, but he saw nothing._

_He sighed and let the crystal fall to the ground shattering, and everything went black._

~*~

He lay crumpled and dying, every bit of his soul, which he had given to Sarah, and she had thrown away, way dying. He must run away, go above ground, and become an animal. He would live as an animal, a wolf, and forget all he felt for Sarah.

~*~

Six years later…

Sarah, never let her smile fall, she couldn't do that not on stage, but it didn't matter, the dance, the music, the entire stage performance gave her such a high. The performance ended and she bowed and left the stage.

'Sarah! You were beautiful!' Said Colin rushing over to her. Smiling he hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed him briefly on the lips.

Her mother wheeled her chair over and smiled. 'Magnificent Sarah,' she said.

'Thanks so much you two, especially for taking the time to come and see,' Sarah said leaning over to hug her.

'Shall we go get some dinner? The theater will provide,' said Sarah, taking Colin's hand.

~*~

A beautiful white wolf ran with his brothers, the moonlight dancing of their fur. As he ran he heard music, faint but distant, coming from a car radio. He stopped and listened, and a large grey wolf stopped to glance back.

'Jareth, are you not to run with us tonight?' he said.

'No Fell,' Jareth said, memories from the past beginning to stir, hurtful memories, ones he had buried.

The music continued _'don't tell me truth hurts little girl.'_

'You say to us you are our brother,' said Fell, 'but we knew you were lying, you are Fae. Even so, even after all the wrong the fae committed against us we accepted you into our pack. It was not a mistake, but we could feel your hurt. All the love in the world, you held in your heart, but the person that love was meant for rejected you. We could tell. Go find her Fae, and may you love her once again, and she love you.'

Jareth nodded and turned his back on the Fell. He could not remember who he loved… dark hair, green eyes… she was not a wolf, she was not fae, she was human.

'_It's only forever…'_

'Not long at all,' Jareth whispered… 'Sarah, I'm coming.'

~*~

Collin and Sarah drove along the winding road, her eyes were drooping closed, sleep was about to take hold of her, when the song switched on the radio.

'_No one can blame you, for walking away.'_

Sarah jolted and hit the radio button so hard she bent her finger back.

'Ow! Shit,' she said waving her hand.

'You alright?' said Collin laughing a little.

'Yeah… sorry,' Sarah said.

'What happened? I liked that song.'

'Oh sorry…umm I really just don't like that song,' she lied.

'Hah, Sarah you forget you can always tell when your lying, it's my super power,' he joked.

'Yeah...' she laughed, 'just, bad memories attached to that song.' "Or good memories," she added in her head.

'Alright,' Collin said dropping it.

An awkward silence followed, made only worse by the lack of music.

'You know, you were really beautiful tonight, this is my favorite show yet… but err…'

'Yes?'

'Well your partner, he had his hand pretty low…' he turned his face very slightly to the left trying to hide his blush. 'Was he the one making a pass at you?'

Sarah laughed, 'yeah, that's him, but ignore it; he's looking for an easy lay.'

Collin glanced ahead of him then leaned over quickly and kissed her, 'good thing you're not an easy lay, or I'd have to beat him.'

'You know you're the only man for me,' said Sarah smiling. He didn't hear her lie this time. Sarah loved him yes, but something was missing.

The pulled into the driveway and Sarah got out shivering at the November wind. She looked fondly at the cottage in front of her. It was small, but cozy, the outside was of dark wood, except for the tall brick chimney.

'It was really nice of your step mother to let us use this place while we were here,' said Collin, grabbing something in his jacket.

'Yeah I love it here, but it's nicer in the summer. Next August, when I'm hopefully not touring we can come here for a bit.'

She started for the door, when Collin called her back, 'Sarah…' she turned.

'You know, I love you more then anyone else ever could, that you mean the world to me, and more then life its self, I wanted to say something more poetic… and I wanted to do something more romantic, but, I can't even wait, Sarah, will you marry me?'

She was speechless; a cool wind tossed her hair in front of her face, carrying a cloud out from in front of the moon bathing both of them in a silvery light.

'Collin, I… I love you more then anything in this world, of course I will.'

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, and he embraced her, full of warmth and love. He swept her into his arms and carried her inside.

~*~

Unknown to them, a beautiful white wolf with mismatched eyes watched them; it pained him to see Sarah give all her love to that man.

~*~

'Let me go get our stuff,' Collin said, setting her down and running back outside.

She wandered into the bedroom that had a blue and white duvet with plenty of big poofy pillows and a flowing mosquito net draped over the queen bed; and on the pillow sat a little black box.

Sarah felt a huge smile spread across her face, she jumped onto the bed and grabbed the box opening it; out fell a gold ring entwined in two silver strands which met with two diamonds with a sapphire set between them.

She gasped and slid it on her finger, 'Collin!' she called as he came through the door, 'it's so beautiful!' she jumped up and threw her arms around him again. He dropped the bags and fell on top of her on the bed kissing her.

~*~

Jareth went into human form, and watched them kiss and share a loving embrace, he turned away unable to bear the pain.

~*~

Sarah awoke early in the morning before the sun had risen, her naked body pressed against Collin's. She kissed him on the forehead and played with his hair. Life was so perfect in this moment.

She looked out the window and saw that it had started snowing. A light dusting already covered the ground as more big white flakes drifted down. She always marveled at snow, finding it almost ethereal.

Stretching she stood and went to rummage through her suitcase. She found a pair of slim fitting jeans and t-shirt and sweater. She pulled them on and then searched for a pair of warm fuzzy socks.

She went to the door and pushed her feat in her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She would be quick and back before Collin woke up, she just wanted to go for a quick walk in the snow.

The wind had died down, and the snow fell thickly. Silence filled the air, but a comforting one, she began to walk through the forest admiring the way the white frosted the trees.

Then she saw him, Jareth, he watched her from between two trees. Snow rested on his shoulders, glittering in the faint morning light.

'No,' Sarah whispered, 'not now, please.' She fell to her knees. 'Life is so perfect now, don't take that from me.'

'Sarah… life gets boring if it's perfect,' said Jareth, he walked over to her, and placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eye. Her memory had not done him justice; he was just as beautiful as ever and a pang of guilt that she had hidden for so long. Guilt for breaking him, for leaving her friends, and leaving the labyrinth.

He bent down and fixed her with an icy stare. She saw his mouth part slightly, and knew he was going to kiss her.

'No!' she shouted pushing him away, 'get away, I don't want you messing up my life.'

She saw the hurt in his eyes, and her heart cried out to run and embrace him. But she couldn't, he was a fairytale, and evil, she couldn't let herself fall in love with him, that'd ruin her life and her future with Collin.

'Collin,' she whispered, 'you didn't hurt him did you?' fear etched in her voice.

'I might…' said Jareth examining his hand.

'No! You can't!'

'Yes, I can.'

He stepped towards her she backed up, 'please,' she whispered, 'don't hurt him… if you do… I will kill you Jareth.'

He stopped and looked in her eyes, there was fear, he was used to that, but there was also a burning passion and anger, cold hard anger.

'How dare you,' she whispered, 'come here, when my life is so perfect. I waited for you, and you never came so I let myself go, and now you come here, and… and…'

'Sarah I haven't done anything,' he said, smirking, 'not yet.'

'And if you do…' she started, but was interrupted by his lips on hers.

She squealed at his tongue entered her mouth. She backed up and broke the kiss, he advanced, pushing her against a tree he put his hands on either side her head.

'Don't fight me Sarah,' he warned.

He trailed his hand along her cheek, she squeezed her eyes shut.

'I'm asleep,' she muttered, 'just asleep. I'll wake up any second now.'

'Sarah, I may be from your dreams, but you're not asleep now.'

He leaned in and his lips brushed hers, and in that second Sarah felt more love for him then any other person alive, even Collin. How dare he! Toy with her like this, make her feel so much for him.

He pulled back and scanned her face with his piercing blue, mismatched eyes. She turned her face up to him, 'how could you,' tears falling down her cheeks.

He leaned back in and kissed her with force this time, trying to get a response out of her. She felt his hand unzip her jacket and reach under her shirt and sweater. He stroked her soft skin.

'I had forgotten you…' he whispered, 'but then, tonight, everything came back, Sarah, I will die without you.'

'Then die,' she squeaked.

'No, I don't think I will,' he kissed her again with even more force, sliding one hand to cup her breast gently caressing it.

She scrabbled at his chest trying to get him off, even though she was enjoying every bit of this kiss.

Despite her struggles, slowly he coaxed her into responding. She arched her back and met his tongue with her own.

He pulled away, 'come with me Sarah, run away from everything and we can live together, in your world or mine.'

'No…' she whispered, 'I'm not leaving my life because you show up! I have a future here! I have a career set before me and a… oh god… Collin…' the ring on her finger weighed her down. 'Get away from me.'

He withdrew from her, 'I'll come back Sarah, and you will see me again.'

Then her world went dark.

~*~

Jareth saw her collapse, unsure if it had been his hurt and anger and that he hadn't used his magic for so long it just overflowed into her.

He picked her up in his arms, she was so beautiful, so perfect, and she would belong to him.


End file.
